First Glance
by sharpied
Summary: Not everyone is what they seem at first glance, not every savior can handle his duties, and not every relationship blooms intentionally, but you must take life in stride, even if there is a certain blonde making focusing on saving the world rather hard.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I in no way own any of the Harry Potter characters.

First Glance

Potions was going dreadful for Draco. No matter how much root he chopped or how many clock wise stirs he did his potion refused to turn the desired royal purple color, instead it seemed to be stuck at a rather grotesque looking shade of fuchsia. And on top of that dilemma Potter couldn't seem to keep his eyes on his own bloody cauldron or his dim witted friends. Instead he spent the majority of his time constantly glancing at Potter. Potter had a look in his eyes that Draco just couldn't seem to quite fathom. Finally after accidentally spilling some sort of unknown substance that had been lying on his table into his bubbling cauldron with a small explosion his potion turned a lovely shade of royal purple just as Snape was slinking around the room spitting out insults and sarcastic remarks about the imperfections of his classmates potions. Silently he thanked Merlin that Snape happened to be his god father for he would hate to be on the receiving in of the mans bitterness.

Potions finally came to a grisly end when Neville dropped his new wand into his cauldron causing a huge explosion that covered the whole room in a noxious slimy substance that seemed to sizzle on the students robes. A particularly large clump of slime landed on Snapes' head causing a large patch of his hair to melt away. Snape spun to face Neville so fast it seemed the devil himself was at his heels. His gaze seemed to penetrate Neville like white hot fire. While all this was transpiring the class was quickly exiting the room hoping not to be noticed. Being caught sneaking out by Snape on one of his "good" days would be bad enough, but on a day like today would prove to be deadly.

After escaping the potions classroom Draco slowly made his way to lunch hoping to avoid Pansy. Lately her clinginess was reaching an all time high. It seemed as if he couldn't even walk down the hall way without her suctioning to his arm. It wasn't that Pansy was ugly or anything, in fact she was rather stunning in her own right. Really the problem was with Draco himself. Girls didn't happen to be his preference. Of coarse no one knew this, if the so called "regal" Draco Malfoy was known to be gay that would reak havoc on his families reputaion. Not to see the family tree didn't have a stain or two on it, but a scandal was the sort of thing that caused a family such as his to remove the said stain from the family tree with any means that happened to be necessary.

Just as Draco was finishing this thought process Potter walked by with a new young lady on his arm, this one had curly blonde hair, and honey brown eyes. Seemed as if every week a new girl was on his arm. The girl was always ecstatic flaunting the title of "Potters girl" to its full potential and made sure to be seen kissing him in the hallway at least twice a day, especially in the great hall. Potter on the other hand went through these motions almost as if they were a chore. Something he really didn't want to do but was forced by some invisible thing almost like he was putting on an extravagant show that everyone was to assume was him just being himself. Draco was snapped out of these observations by Potter's new girlfriend emitting a particularly high pitched giggle when Potter had playfully swung her around in a hug but, as he was swinging her around he emerald eyes were locked dead on with Draco's ice blue ones. The intensity of Potter's glance sent shivers down Draco's spine. And with that Potter gently set his still beaming girlfriend down and led her to the Great Hall, their hands entwined, to grab some lunch.

As Draco was going up the stairs after the little scene he had witnessed he knee's felt oddly shaky. Afraid to believe the thought that was bouncing busily in the back of his mind he quickly took the shakiness as a sign he was tired and merely required a short nap. So he quickly changed directions and headed to the dungeons to what he assumed would be a very peaceful nap.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hurried hands and eager lips assaulted his body_

_Hot kisses made their way down his neck_

_Leaving signs of the passion behind_

_Suddenly a sweet kiss right on the lips was given to him_

_He open his eyes_

_And was shocked to find emerald ones staring back at him_

Draco awoke with a start, not to mention a slight problem in his lower regions. That dream had been so vivid he half expected to roll over and find Potter staring back at him. This dream couldn't possibly mean what he thought it might. How could he Draco Malfoy have feelings for Harry Potter, I mean the idea itself was preposterous not to mention the fact Potter was as strait as a board. This thought was so disturbing to Draco he decided to take a walk around the grounds hoping to clear his head of such frivolous thoughts.

The night was breathtakingly clear, every star in the sky seemed to be twinkling brightly. Walking along the lake leisurely kicking stones Draco saw a dark figure ahead of him slumped against a tree. Draco slowly made his way over to the figure genuinely curious as to who it was. As he got closer he heard muffled sobs. After a quick internal battle about what to do he finally sat down next to the slumped figure putting his hand on its shoulder.

"You okay?" he inquired knowing this was a finicky situation.

"Does it look like I'm okay!?" shot back a familiar voice.

The figure was non other than the boy who bloody lived.

"Well no but it seemed like a good starter question." said Draco calmly

"Draco you saw nothing, you heard nothing, there was nothing." said Potter in a harsh voice.

"Harry just tell me if something is wrong. I could help you if you will let me." soothed Draco.

"Bloody hell Draco what the hell are you going to do for me you are just the fag of Slytherin!" said Harry vehemently.

And that one statement set Draco off.

"You flounce around this bloody school like you walking on fucking water Potter. But guess what you don't. You got your title by chance and just because you have a new girl on your arm every week doesn't make you anything special. At least I'm true to myself which is not something I can say applies to you too!" said Draco through gritted teeth.

Harry's breath hitched upon hearing the last sentence.

"Draco you have no idea what it is like to be me, the expectations I must try to bloody meet. I go through my life like a shell. Everything I do is a show to please others. I let them think I'm the golden prophecy they so desperately want to think I am, but in reality I am the farthest thing from it. If they only knew who I truly am. Not a single one would ever treat me the same way again. Not even my closest friends." stated Harry in a depressed tone.

Dracos mouth dropped.

He had no idea Harry felt this way, he had honestly always believed the boy was about as golden as they came, Harry's little ploy was obviously working.

"But why do you go through all that just to please them? Why does it matter so much to you what they think?" Questioned Draco genuinely curious.

"Because with Voldemort at large they are desperate to find a savoir, to latch onto any little ray of hope they can find and that savoir happens to be me. They assume since I have beat him before I can beat him again but that is the farthest thing from the truth. Everyone is pinning their very last shreds of hope upon me, and I haven't a clue how to beat Voldemort, not a fucking clue. Everything so far has merely been a chance of fate, or someone more powerful helping me." Harry stated this very calmly but you could see his composure once again slipping away, revealing a scared teenager that had responsibilities thrust upon his shoulders that most adults shudder at the thought of. Draco, in a quick movement pulled Harry into his arms, and surprisingly Harry rested his head on Draco's shoulder emitting a low sob. Draco rubbed Harry's back comfortingly trying to come to grips with what he had just been told. All these years Harry had been living a lie in misery just so everyone else could feel assured, so they could go to bed at night living under the vale of ignorance that brought along false security with it. If he had only known, the little out burst he had head earlier would never have happened. Draco knew all too well what it was like keeping secrets. Harry held on tightly to Draco, breath occasionally hitching as a sob wretched from his lithe frame.


	3. Chapter 3

As dawn began to streak the dark night sky, Draco realized just how long the two had been embracing under the old oak tree. Harry had fallen into a light doze still clinging to Draco tightly. Draco emitted a long sigh, he couldn't just leave Harry out here by himself. So he carefully lifted Harry up carrying him bridal style towards the castle hoping no one was looking out the window to catch this sight which must have been rather absurd looking.

After reaching the castle doors Draco had to decide just where it was he was carrying Harry to. If he took Harry to the Gryphindor dormitory, if Ron were to wake up the mere site of Draco would cause such a ruckus the rest of the castle would probably be woken up within minutes. So that left one choice to Draco, bring him to the Slytherin Dormitory and hope for the best. Quickly he readjusted Harry in his arms and began trudging towards the dungeons, thinking frantically of an excuse he would tell his peers as to why Harry-fucking-Potter was in his dorm.

Although Draco still lived in the Slytherin dungeons his position as a prefect gave him the luxury of having his own bedroom located near the standard dorms. After making sure no one was looking, he quickly unlocked the door and disappeared inside. Problem one had been solved. The next problem? What to do with Harry now that he was in his bloody room.

Being careful not to wake Harry, Draco carefully laid him on his elegant king sized bed and began rummaging around in his trunk for pajama's for Harry. After finding a pair of clean boxers, he made his way back over to the bed. Slowly he began to take Harry's shirt off, what he was greeted with was a complete shock. The skin he had always assumed to be clear as moonlight, was harshly scarred as if someone had picked up a knife and decided to test out their butchering skills. Draco traced over some of the scars with his fingers, wondering who had hated Harry so much they would have done such a thing. Draco quickly finished his job of putting Harry's pajama's on not wanting to discover any more of the other boys secrets without him even being conscious.

Half an hour later the one and only Harry Potter was tucked into Draco's bed peacefully slumbering. Draco tucked himself into the other side of the bed trying to keep as much distance as possible between himself and Harry. When morning came it was going to be hard enough to explain the situation at hand as it was.

Draco awoke to a warm body cuddling against his back. The realization slowly dawned on him as to who that body belonged to. Slowly he turned over and the morning sunlight fell on a still slumbering Harry. Getting up gently, being cautious not to wake the boy still in his bed, Draco silently changed into a new set of cloths. He made his way over to the dresser to search for a change of cloths for Harry to change into that didn't bare the distinctive Slytherin crest. Just as Draco finally settled on a pair of tight fitting jeans and a gray sweater Harry began to stir. He could hear the silk bed sheets rustling as the boy sat up in bed. Draco turned around to face Harry, wondering what sort of face he would be greeted with.

"Uhhh Harry about last night…ermmm..well…you see" stuttered Draco, although he had know this moment was coming he still hadn't prepared what he presumed to be an acceptable explanation.

"Draco don't its okay. Last night I was a complete mess and unloaded all my burdens on you which I shouldn't have done for they are not yours to bare."

Harry's statement was abruptly interrupted by Draco walking over to Harry and planting a kiss on his lips. Draco was shocked when Harry not only reciprocated the kiss but deepened it by pulling Draco down on the bed beside him.

Draco pulled away after giving Harry one more quick peck.

"Harry don't be sorry, you needed to tell someone that, a person can only hide for so long before they begin to loose themselves. It would be a shame for you to loose yourself with the kissing skills you behold!"

Harry playfully shoved Draco but then put on a serious face.

"Draco I have kind of fancied you for awhile." Said Harry self consciously.

Draco sat stunned. Harry Potter ladies man of Hogwarts swinging the other way to the extreme of fancying Draco Malfoy! The thought was mind blowing but pleasant all the same.

"But Harry…….that girl….well really dozens of girls…..what about them?" Said Draco uncertainly.

"Draco all part of the disguise, if the whole wizarding world knew I was gay do you really think they would still consider me the kind of role model they want their kids to look up to? I mean I'm a freak of nature as it is and attract enough publicity without that juicy bit of gossip adding to the heap." Harry stated this all in a tone that one might use to discuss a homework assignment.

Draco once again kissed Harry but this time with passion, hands raking the other boys sides. Harry let out a low moan into the kiss. Draco could feel the other boys pants tightening and grinded against him slowly causing Harry to squirm in pleasure. When no more oxygen was left to be found in the kiss they parted.

"Bloody hell Draco..that was…..wow." Stuttered Harry in clear amazement.

"I'm glad you liked it, but ermm…..not that I don't want to keep you here and have my merry way with you, but my housemates are going to be waking up soon and if they catch Harry Potter in my room, somehow I don't think your little secret will be a secret for much longer." Said Draco uncertainly as he hoped that Harry understood he genuinely would have loved for him to stay awhile longer.

"Oh yes of coarse! I was having such a good time with you the time sort of slipped away." Harry said this with a huge grin plastered on his face.

Draco sat stunned mouth hanging wide open as Harry got out of bed, got dressed in the outfit Draco had just laid out for him, blew a kiss at him, and discreetly left the room before the rest of the dungeon dwellers stirred.

Draco sat in his bed for the next hour staring at the door Harry had walked out of trying to convince himself what had just happened couldn't possibly have been true.


	4. Chapter 4

Later in the Great Hall Draco once again saw Harry flouncing around with the girl from the day before according to the rest of his table her name was Candy. You can tell just how much time and effort her parents must have put in when naming her. But as Harry was going to sit down at his table, Draco could have sworn the boy had winked at him.

Harry was once again sitting under his favorite tree next to the lake, but this time not out of sorrow or the need for guidance. This time it was waiting for a certain blond boy with a bloody fabulous ass to wander by. And as if like clock work, Draco did indeed wander by, with a rather large issue standing at attention in his pants. A cocky smile played across Harry's lips as he snuck up behind Draco and snaked his arms around the blonde boys waist. Startled Draco let out a yip that was quickly silenced by Harry wet kisses and nips assaulting his neck. It was all Draco could do to stay up right. After Harry felt he had greeted Draco properly he slowly stepped away, praying to bloody Merlin that the blond would be capable of standing on his own two feet. With a slight stumble Draco slowly turned to face Harry.

"What was the cause of that?" asked Draco, he really had assumed the tryst Harry and himself had shared had been a one time thing.

"What I'm not allowed to say hello to my favorite blond?" Said an amused Harry Potter through chuckles.

"Well I suppose I really just wasn't expecting anyone to be out here." And suddenly realization dawned on him, as he slowly looked down at his crotch and remembering the tent he had so kindly pitched earlier.

"Hmmm…" Said Harry in a mock serious tone, "What shall I do about that little problem in your pants?"

With a slight giggle Harry slowly unzipped Draco's pants and pulled both them and his boxers down in one swoop. Draco gasped in surprise as the cool night air hit his lower body. Harry almost gasped himself, his new "little friend" was quite a sight to be seen. He wasn't a dick expert or anything, but Draco defiantly had a brag worthy package. Harry dropped to his knees and slowly licked the tip of Draco and then proceeded to take the rest of him in his mouth. Draco was in absolute heaven. Not only were the most delightful sensations coursing through his body, but the sensations, were caused by non other than Harry fucking Potter. Suddenly Harry began sucking harder, causing Draco to rake his hands through the other boys already messy hair. Suddenly Draco came with a groan, and the boy who lived swallowed every drop with pleasure. Harry slowly put pulled Draco's garments back to their original resting place and zipped his pants up once more. He stood up, planted a small kiss on a still shocked Draco's face, and with a quick smile, walked off into the night back towards the castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Harry arrived back in his own common room as the clock struck 2 AM. and to his surprise Ron was waiting up for him. Something about Ron that night didn't seem quite right, he looked like himself, but there was a peculiar look that had taken up residence in his eyes.

"Hey mate!" said Harry cheerily hoping to break whatever trance Ron was in.

Ron blindly dug through his pocket and pulled out a snap shot. Harry looked down at the picture and a look of horror quickly appeared on his face. There in that snap shot, was him sucking bloody Draco Malfoy off.

"Erm…Ron…where exactly did you get that?" Stuttered Harry.

"Well mate it's a funny story actually. Collin had a special pass to be out on the grounds tonight because he was taking photos of some kind of bird for his collection. And when he was walking by the lake he saw an owl and quickly took the shot not really looking where he was aiming, and when he was developing the pictures. He found this amongst the birds. Imagine his shock. Nightingale, Sparrow, Owl, oh yes Harry sucking Malfoy off, Robin"

Ron didn't really tell this story as you might imagine a friend would, the tone he was using reminded him quite a lot of the one Dudley used to use right before he beat the living hell out of him.

Ron made his way over to Harry. Harry sensing something was not quite right slowly backed up hoping to make it to the dormitory steps before Ron could catch him. Just as he was about to make a run for it Ron lunged for him and hit him so hard in the nose he saw stars. Harry hit the floor with a dull thud as blood began to flow freely from his nose.

Ron quickly made his way out the portrait hole as Harry feebly attempted to get up from his resting place on the floor. Head spinning from a combination of the fall and the blow to his nose, hobbled towards the lavatories hoping to be able to salvage his blood soaked robes.


End file.
